1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a glove and more specifically it relates to a glove having detachable segments for efficiently attaching and detaching finger and thumb segments as needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Many different types of gloves exist and gloves are comprised of various materials and thicknesses. At times when wearing gloves, it is desired to directly handle an object with a bare finger or thumb; however the glove wearer may not desire to remove the entire glove.
Different types of gloves have been manufactured to try and overcome this problem. One type of glove employs a cut section across the finger or thumb, wherein the user cuts the finger or thumb from the base of the glove when direct skin contact is desired. However, an obvious problem with this method is that after the finger or thumb section is removed, the section cannot generally be reattached.
Other types of gloves include hinged finger or thumb segments; however these can often times get in the way and may not form an efficient seal with the base portion of the glove when reattached. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved glove having detachable segments for efficiently attaching and detaching finger and thumb segments as needed.